User talk:Suet
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to any intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: : see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 01:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Joseph Charles Partridge & Ellen Ann Pearce Thank you for your information on Ellen Ann Pearce. I have tidied up both entries with "info pages". Do you have more information on the Vidler ancestors of Ellen Pearce? I have a lot of Vidlers in NSW (originally from Kent, England), but no Ellen Ann Vidler. Thurstan 02:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Vidler family Ellen Ann Pearce was the eldest of 10 children born to Joseph Pearce and Ellen Ann Vidler, they lived in Walcha, N.S.W. Australia. Joseph was born in Hordean, Catherington England c1827 and his wife Ellen Vidler was originally from Battle, Sussex England. Ellen Vidler arrived in Australia with several members of her family aboard the 'Burhampooter' on the 7th August 1841, five years earlier, her uncle George Vidler arrived on the convict ship 'Recovery', on the 25th February 1839; and sister Harriet arrived on the 'Palmyra' on the 26th September 1838. I have researched several generations of the Vidler family all from Sussex to about 1600. I will continue to build this information on these pages, but this is my first time editing genealogy pages with these formats. Please be patient LOL. --Suet 12:40, 8 March 2008 (UTC)Suet